In the prior art rotating masses have been used to impart reciprocating motion to various devices, such as paint shakers, electric sanding pads, dynamic balancers for automotive engines, and electric massagers. In all these structures there has been a resulting unbalance of forces that has been used to create a force or motion to a supporting mechanism.